Memories and Rips
by thelambandthewarden
Summary: A world where memories are everything, people can take, delete memories. But theres one man who can also remix and create memories. Theres also a man who can opens tears, a rip in time. Based on Remember Me and Bioshock Infinite. [TEEN WOLF FACE CLAIM AU]. Sterek AU. STEREK


"Please, don't do this!" The boy yelled. A man dressed in white put a helmet on the top of his head. "We're not gonna hurt you, were just gonna use you" The deep voice says, snickering under their breath. The man used his large hands to strap the helmet around his neck. He couldn't do anything, what could he do. There were men with large guns strapped around their necks. He kept his hands on the metal floor, trying to keep his breathing going. The glass door to his right opens, a man with black glove on his hand is thrown onto the ground in front of him. They drop to their knees, trying to pull the black glove off his hand. "You can't take it off" The man with the black glove said, as they tried to pull it off. "Fine." A man grabbed a white helmet, pushing it down on the others mans head, "We'll just take away your memories" The man said._ Memories?_ "SWITCH!" The man says, after putting the helmet on the other man's head. There was a loud click sound, before the helmet on his head starting vibrating. "AGH,STOP!" The man said, his head felt as if a nail was being drilled in his head. The pain was so intense, feeling as if it never ended. Colors was all over the world, the world was in black, as if a little kid was scribbling over the canvas. The colors were painting the world, until the world turned into black ink. The helmet stopped moving, the straps were removed.

The world was back into color. "What's your name" A man says in a kind voice. "Derek." He says, putting his head up. He pulled for the glove on his hand. "The subject seems to be remembering some things." The man says looking up at an robot. "Just leave it, he doesn't remember enough.." The robot says in a stat-icky voice. Derek gets up on his feet. His body fell over, he propped himself back up on the metal table. Derek looked at the other brown eyed boy on the metal floor. He reached his hand out to him, the other boy looked at him confused. But took his hand, shaking it. "I'm not greeting you. I'm helping you up." Derek says, looking down. The man in white pushes his the man's pale hand away. "Don't touch him!" The man said. The man walked out the room. A small hovering machine comes through the door. "Follow the yellow line." The robot says, statiky. A yellow line is shown on the floor, Derek decides to follow it seeing it where it leads him. He follows the line outside the room, until he stop's in a line full of people. "Derek-Derek, do you hear me?" A voice says inside his head. Derek groans shakes his head. "Derek, you have to listen to me!" The voice says, getting louder and sterner. "I'm going to turn off the systems, it should buy you some time." The man said inside his head. Derek looked around confused of what was going on. _Vroom!_ The soft sound of the systems turning off. The room went black and Derek, breathed looking around to see where he could go.

Derek looked around the world. Robots shut off, the people looked around confused. He became puzzled and stayed in the line. "Look up Derek, look what they're doing." The voice inside his head said. Derek looked up in front of the line, confused, he saw a man inside a chair. The man was looking normal not even scared, the man was inside a globe. "There taking his memories and killing him." The voice said. "You have to get out of there now!" It said getting louder. Derek looked around trying to find a way out, he saw a door on the side of building. He ran for it, he panted trying to reach the door fast as he could. His feet hitting the cold stone floor his breathing feeling like acid. "Subject 8-1-0!" A voice said inside a mic yelled. There were sounds of bullets being fired, people ran in front of him, trying to grab him. Derek pushed them out of the way, running through the glass door. Derek breathed, getting outside of the building. People ran through the building, he ran across the street, running and jumping onto cars. The men stopped following him and all went back into the building. "Your Derek, one of the worlds best memory hunters." The voice continued. "Most people can take and delete and steal memories. But you can create and remix memories." The voice says. "That's great, because?" Derek said coldly. "You have so much power. That's why they erased your memory." The voice says, trying to sound nice. "So what do I do now?" "Do you see that yellow thing on the back of the humans heads, that's the opening into their minds. Only you can see them and hack into a human's mind so easily." The voice said. Derek looked at the people's heads, seeing a yellow glowing dot. "That glove holds all that power in, its screwed into your arm" The voice says. "Yes. Thanks for explaining, but what the fuck do I do now?" Derek said getting loud. "Get out of that tight suit, people are looking" The voice says, chuckling. Derek looked down at himself, inside a tight leotard-like suit. People looked at him laughing and pointing. "Go to the north side. There's a man who's gonna be there, in-coffee house." The voice says, the connection broke.


End file.
